Til The World Ends
by MoonlightNightmare
Summary: The End of the game has arrived. Roxy takes a hit meant for Dirk and dies. But she wakes up, and she's back home. Dirk/Roxy. Post Game! AU. Way better than it sounds. Other pairings included: Dave/Jade, John/Rose, and Jane/Jake.


_**A/N- Now I am going to attempt an AU DirkRoxy fanfiction. Post! Game. So there will be some sad and some cool and sweet and just all around awesome. It's going to make me sob in this first chapter. This is all from Roxy's POV by the way.**_

_**Prologue: The End**_

The End came with avengence. The loud crack that sounded around us, nearly snapped my eardrums. We'd finally done it, or had we. No not yet, he was here. Lord English. We were going to have to fight one last battle, one last attempt to make all right in the world. And I was sober. Just my luck. I pulled out my wand-kind and prepared to fight.  
"I'm ready to go home. And if I have to kill this thing to get there, I'll do it."I said. Part of me was nervous, scared even. I wasn't generally violent. But I was so tired of this, we were so close.

Everything happened in so much of a blur after that. I wasn't able to move fast enough, my body couldn't match his speed, nor his gun. The first bullet ripped through my skin and stole my breath away from me with a gasp of pain. The second bullet struck and I fell to the ground, unable to maintain a standing position. By the time i'd made a move to raise my wand, another struck and I fell back rendered motionless.

I heard shouts around me, but they sounded really far away. I couldn't die could I? I was Godtier or whatever the fuck it was. I couldn't die...But it felt like it. The conversation I'd had with Dirk, just the night before played back in my head like a flashback. Like that conversation was all my life had ever consisted of, and it was flashing into my head now.

_Dirk had come in, not long after me. I was sitting in the living area staring at the empty liquor cabinet, wishing it was full. I had been thinking about everything, doubts filling my mind. I knew that he felt something for me, but I wasn't sure what. And he wouldn't out right tell me. It wasn't like him._

"_Hey Dirk. What's up?"I asked him, as he took a seat.  
"Nothing really. Just hanging around. Was gonna go work on some robots but that lost its appeal pretty quick."he replied, and I laughed lightly, almost nervously at him.  
"I'm just sitting around, staring at the empty liquor cabinet wishing I had a drink. I kinda want a drink but then again I don't. I'm so confused."  
"You wanna talk about it? Is something wrong or do you just miss drinking."_

"_I don't really miss it, I've just been thinking a lot and it's making my head hurt, and maybe my heart too. It'd be easier to handle with a drink."  
The conversation had progressed, and eventually we got to the point._

"_Okay, so be more specific. I can't help unless I know."_

"_Well okay so...I know that we're friends but I want to be something more and I'm worried about the feeling being mutual."  
"__Well I can't tell you that you'll like what I have to say. But at the very least you are the most important person to me."_

_I smiled, I knew what that meant. It was at the very least. Now if only I could just get him to say those words to me. I still wanted that drink, but I knew he wouldn't let me have it.  
"I still want a drink."  
"I'm not going to let you destroy what you worked so hard to quit."_

"_Fine then...but my head hurts."_

"_Take a nap?"_

"_Only if I can use your head as a pillow."_

"_If it'll keep you out of the booze, sure."  
Victory! I grinned laying my head in his lap, so that I was facing away from him into the openness of the room.  
"Dirky?"  
__"__Yeah?"  
"I love you."_

_The silence that tore through the room, nearly broke me, but I'd drifted to sleep before I'd had the chance to really worry about it. But before I was too far asleep he nudged me, waking me back up.  
"Huh?"I mumbled opening my eyes back up.  
"I love you too, Rox."he said, and light ripped through my being. A smile lit up my face and I felt like for once since this awful game had started everything was going to be okay.  
The silence enveloped around us, and he pulled me into a hug, before laying down himself. We'd both done a lot more than sleep though, what started with a kiss...well lets just say teenage hormones._

But now it was starting to tear me apart.  
"Roxy!"Dirk was right next to me. He pulled me up from the ground, propping me up against his chest. I groaned with the movements he forced. He wasn't one to show his emotions, but anyone would freak out in the event of what was happening now.

"H-hey, Dirky."I mumbled out, my voice weak and stuck in the back of my throat, mixing with blood and death.

"Roxy...I'll kill that bastard. You promise me you'll stay alive for me!" He sounded almost frantic, I opened my eyes and looked at him, his shades were gone, probably broken somewhere on the ground. His orange eyes sparkled with tears, no...Dirk...he couldn't cry for me. It was like him. It wasn't something that I'd ever expected. I'd loved him for a long time, and I'd known him for even longer. It was killing me inside watching him cry for me, as my heart beat began to slow.

"S-sor-ry. I don't...I don't...think I can...hold on...much...longer."I choked out, my bloody hand reaching up and wiping away his tears, weakly. My eyes caught sight of the green bastard standing behind Dirk, the gun pointed at the back of his head. My impulses and adrenaline kicked in, I pushed Dirk out of the way as more shots were fired. The continuous fire tore into me, and Dirk stared, shock settling in, and moving out.  
"NO!"He shouted and then he moved impulsively, his katana being torn out and tearing into the green monster. The gun stopped firing, the battle wasn't won yet. He only seemed to get angrier. But the darkness tore through me as my heart stopped, and I couldn't breathe. Death took me over.

_**A/N- I'm so fucking horrible.**_


End file.
